We are studying the properties of luminescent porous silicon. This material may turn out to have important technological applications because it opens up the possibility of optoelectronic devices which are not possible with normal bulk silicon because of its extrememly poor luminescence properties. The specific work we do at LFD is to take spectra of the luminescent light emmited from porous silicon using the fluorescence spectrometer. By so doing, we hope to gain insight into both the physical mechanism of luminescence, and the extent of its possible technological uses.